Pudiera ser
by totiox
Summary: Un amor intenso y visible ¿será capaz Nymphadora de llegar a ser feliz?


Pudiera ser.

Recordaba ese momento como si hubiera sido el día anterior, cuarenta y ocho horas les llevó conocerse, veinticuatro hacerse amigos y doce horas ser casi hermanos. Eran de diferentes casas, Hufflepuf y Gryffindor.

Noble de corazón y leal, como su casa, así se caracterizaba ella, un fuerte sentido de la propiedad, un inconfundible sentimiento por las personas a la que amaba, era testaruda, despistada y una que otras veces algo insistente, provocando que las personas con las cuales ella se comportaba de esa forma, perdieran la paciencia. Pero a pesar de todo, la lealtad hacia a los que amaba era innegable.

El tenía coraje, valor y honor. Poseía una gran osadía, temple y caballerosidad a partes iguales, era pelirrojo, de ojos azules, fornido. Ella era pequeña, de cabello negro y ojos marrones. El animal que representaba la casa de él era un león, la de ella era un tejón. El era deportista, ágil. Ella era perezosa y torpe al caminar.

Eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Podían intuir lo que pensaba el otro cuando estaban juntos, conocían sus debilidades y fortalezas. Él sabía hacerla sonreír, unas cuantas palabras, una broma y una de sus miradas, eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Se miraban, se sonreían y otra vez sus vidas volvían a la normalidad después de estar peleados. Porque si había algo que ella sabía hacer, era eso precisamente, hacerlo rabiar. Se peleaban pero se querían con toda el alma.

Él podría saber muchas cosas sobre ella, pero a pesar de eso, no podía saber lo más importante y es que ella no podía quererlo más, porque lo amaba. Pero él lo ignoraba y ella a pesar de haber pasado ya seis años, no tenía la valentía para decírselo. Porque, temía profundamente, que su amistad acabara ¡Y qué Merlín lo certificara! Era lo que más temía.

Estaban en sexto año y casi podía jurar que las cosas estaban cambiando, ella sentía que ya no se comportaba como una amiga, los constantes celos, las rabietas cada vez que lo veía con otra chicas eran más constantes, porque no es que fuera un mujeriego, pero si había tenido varias novias y definitivamente no era "inocente" en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Otras chicas y la cara que puso él cuando se lo preguntó, se lo confirmaron, eso sin contar su respuesta.

Estaban en quinto año y caminaban precisamente por uno de los pasillos más fríos del colegio, en ese clima, principios de diciembre, el pasillo llegaba a ser casi insoportable. Charley caminaba con ella a su lado, mientras leía una redacción para las clases de pociones. En ese tiempo estaban en quinto y Snape, debido a la época, estaba mucho mas gruñón y exigente que nunca.

Tonks miró a Charlie, pensando en cómo abordar el tema, las chicas le habían comentado muchas cosas que la tenían intrigada. Por su mente, miles de maneras pasaban para abordar el tema, pero solo una salió de sus labios y no fue la más delicada.

— Charlie ¿Eres virgen? —definitivamente no había sido la mejor manera para decirlo. A Charlie se le habían caído el pergamino y la pluma que sostenía en su mano, sonrojado se agachó a recogerlo mientras tomaba tiempo para responder. Tonks sentía que su cabello se volvía de un color morado pálido, cada vez que se avergonzaba su cabello se tornaba de ese color.

—¿Cómo…?—respondió Charlie tragando en seco.

—Que si…bueno, ya sabes…no me hagas repetirlo—tartamudeó. Charlie miró su cabello morado y suspiró resignado, ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con el tema. Charlie negó con la cabeza, reprochándose a sí mismo por responderle.

—No, no lo soy—suspiró. La miró a los ojos apretando la mandíbula. Esa situación sobrepasaba, de alguna manera, lo más vergonzoso que había pasado en su vida.

—Bueno…—dijo ella luego de un silencio—nunca pensé que me lo confirmarías. ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó incrédulo. No le estaría preguntando lo que él creía…—¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

—¡Merlín! —murmuró apenado, apretándose el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice. —No lo recuerdo, Nymphadora.

—¡No tienes porque enojarte! —exclamó ella indignada. Sabía que estaba enojado, porque el pronunciar su nombre completo a parte de hacerla rabiar, confirmaba que un gran disgusto lo invadía.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje? —preguntó, sintiéndose mal por responderle de aquella manera—Estas preguntando cosas muy privadas, Dora. —Su disgusto estaba aminorando, a pesar de que no le gustaba que la llamaran Dora, eso por parte de él, era un gesto de cariño.

—Es que…me llegaron a los oídos comentarios y bueno…yo tenía curiosidad, no es que me importe claro—mintió—pero quería saberlo…tu sabes. —su cabello había regresado a su color castaño de siempre.

—Fue en tercero—fue la réplica de Charlie, retomando de nuevo el paso.

—¿Tercero? —preguntó perdida. Luego de unos segundos-en los cuales tropezó con sus propios pies mientras lo seguía-comprendió la respuesta de él y con la boca en forma de una gran O le dijo: —¿Con quién?

—¿Te acuerdas de Fletcher, Elisa Fletcher?—preguntó luego de suspirar resignado.

—¡Si…!—replicó entendiendo de pronto—¡No puede ser! ¡Te tiraste a una de las más zorras de Hogwartz! —gritó ocultando su indignación tapándose la cara.

—¡Nymphadora! —le reclamó Charlie alzando la voz y mirando a todos lados para ver si nadie los había escuchado, por suerte solo se veía a lo lejos unos que otros estudiantes. —¡Modula tu vocabulario! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —preguntó deteniéndose de pronto.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de nuevo ella. Su cabello se hubiera coloreado de nuevo por la vergüenza, pero su furia la superaba. —Pero no pensé que…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él alzando la ceja con enojo.

—Pues…—ella tragó un poco para disminuir su furia—¡Ella!, ¡¿Por qué ella?! —preguntó en un fúrico susurro.

Charlie solo le dio la espalda y siguió caminando sin esperarla, los dos estaban enojados a partes iguales, ella porque él se había acostado con una de las más fácil, prepotente y odiosa chica de Hogwartz. Y él, porque ella pretendía cuestionar sus decisiones.

Y así pasaron una semana enojados, hasta que una muy arrepentida Nymphadora Tonks, lo encontró sentado bajo un árbol mirando el lago ensimismado. Ella se acercó, se sentó a su lado, recogió sus rodillas con sus brazos y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Charlie suspiró, la acercó hacia él pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, posó sus labios sobre su frente para besarla con dulzura y así se quedaron mirando lago, hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Así que en ese momento, pensaba seriamente sobre su vida, ya estaban en sexto, Charlie había vivido muchas experiencias, ella- al menos que fuera travesuras, como escapar en la noche- no había experimentado nada, absolutamente nada que una persona de su edad hubiera podido disfrutar. A eso se refería en tener una relación con otro chico, la única relación cercana que había tenido con uno era con Charlie y era una relación más cercana a la hermandad que a cualquier otra cosa (por parte de Charlie).

Sabía que debía de hacer algo serio con su vida, quizás un poco de atrevimiento al aventurarse en una relación con otra persona, fuera efectivo. ¿Efectivo para qué? Pensaba, ¿Qué intentaba provocar? Una y otra vez se preguntaba lo mismo, mientras caminaba de regreso a su sala común, sola, como se la mantenía casi todo el tiempo desde hacía casi una semana. La nueva novia de Charlie Patricia Mastherson, impedía que Charlie se acercara a ella.

A veces pensaba que Patricia le llenaba la cabeza a Charlie sobre cosas de ella. Quizás le diría que los colores que usaba algunos días en su cabello eran horrorosos, porque sí, ella solía cambiar su color de pelo al rosa o al fucsia, cuando se sentía muy atrevida. Pero la mayoría del tiempo su cabello permanecía castaño. No todos los días se podía ser atrevida…

—¡Tonks! —escuchó que la llamaban. Distraída dirigió la cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz. Charlie caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa. —Tonki. —dijo cuando llegó hacia ella. La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó—¿Qué haces por aquí sola?

Tonks suspiró entre sus brazos, aunque le fascinaba cuando él la abrazaba, prefirió apartarse y mientras lo hacía sintió como si el hilo que los unía, se resquebrajara.

—Estaba…esperando a…alguien—improvisó. ¿Ah?, se dijo internamente.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Charlie disminuyendo su sonrisa. —¿Dónde está?

—No ha llegado…bueno de hecho…no llegó. —sonrió incómoda. Avergonzada por mentirle, su pelo se coloreó de color morado.

—No tienes porque avergonzarte—dijo él pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros—Vamos…te acompaño a tu sala común—había un tono de compasión en su voz. Charlie había malinterpretado su vergüenza—Tal vez podamos jugar un poco de Snap explosivo.

—Al menos que Mastherson, solicite tu atención—replicó indignada.

—No, patricia está estudiando en estos momentos. —negó.

—Claro, ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías conmigo? —sonrió triste, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en su garganta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el deteniéndose—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó frunciendo el seño, empezaba a enojarse, lo conocía muy bien.

—Lo que escuchaste, ¿Por qué otro motivo estarías conmigo Charlie? —repitió sintiendo que su furia aumentaba. Controló sus sentidos para que su cabello permaneciera castaño, pero sin embargo unas cuantos mechones rojos se reflejaron en su cabellera—Esta última semana para ti he sido tan importante como uno de los ladrillos de este pasillo.

—Nymphadora…Tengo una novia—trató de decir con delicadeza, sin embargo pronunciar su nombre completo, había desaparecido todo rastro de delicadeza. —Ella necesita de mi tiempo, eso es una de las bases de una relación…

—¡Oh! disculpa—replicó con dramatismo y sarcasmo —¡pero no puedo saber cuáles son las bases de una relación ¡cuando no he tenido ninguna!

—¡No uses el sarcasmo conmigo Nymphadora!, sabes que me enfurece. —se pasó la mano por el cabello frustrado—Debes entender que…llegara un momento en tu vida que…

Que no diga lo que estoy pensando que dirá suplicaba.

—Encontrarás a alguien que te merezca y…

—Cállate Weasley—fue lo único que dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

El principio de semana llego tan rápido como se había ido la vez anterior, Tonks huía de Charlie constantemente, si lo veía cruzar por un pasillo se alejaba, al momento de comer se escabullía hacia las cocinas y lo hacía allí mientras conversaba con los elfos, entre clase y clase estaba pendiente de que Charlie no se acercara lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación.

No tenía más amigos que Charlie. Compañeras de dormitorio y compañeros de clases eran muy distintos a ser amigos. El viernes llegó y junto a él, el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff. Todos estaban entusiasmados, era el primer juego del año y pronosticaba ser súper entretenido, los dos capitanes del equipo Charlie Weasley y Marcus Fletcher- si, primo de la chica más fácil de Hogwartz- competirían ese día.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el estadio, el día había amanecido soleado, un poco nublado, pero no frío, ese era otro pronóstico de que el partido prometía.

Tonks se quedó en su habitación pensando sin ir o no, varias de sus compañeras de dormitorio habían insistido en acompañarla, convenciéndola de que el partido sería lo mejor que vería en mucho tiempo. Ensimismada, miraba por la ventana mientras analizaba la situación, ir significaba ver a Charlie y darle la oportunidad de que le hablara, porque siempre justo después de que el partido terminara, Tonks se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba felicitándole por su maravillosa jugada, ganara o no Gryffindor, ganara o no Hufflepuff.

Era una costumbre que habían tomado, igual como asistir a la fiesta de victoria de Gryffindor a la cual la de Hufflepuf, cuando ganaban, ella no asistía.

Pero también analizando a fondo su situación en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no podría ocultarse de Charlie eternamente y de que tenía que seguir con su vida, sin necesidad de esquivar u ocultarse de alguien. Con ese pensamiento se levantó del borde de la ventana y decidió dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quiditch.

Cuando llegó a su banco, se sentó tratando de pasar de desapercibida, por su mente paso la idea de cambiar su aspecto, pero su orgullo le impidió mostrarse débil, ya había sido suficiente. Mirando hacia el marcador se dio cuenta de que Hufflepuf iba ganando diez a cero, eso la impresionó, no es porque no tuviera fe en el equipo de su casa, pero Charlie y su equipo eran buenos, muy buenos.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo, busco a Charlie con la mirada y lo encontró con el seño fruncido, parte concentración parte enojo, por la forma en cómo tomaba su escoba, sospechaba de que estuviera sospesando la posibilidad de golpear a Fletcher en la cabeza, este se pavoneaba por el estadio con una sonrisa plagada en el rostro, incluso a ella le daban ganas de partirle la cabeza.

Veinte minutos después el partido había terminado y Hufflepuf había ganado encontrando la Snitch, Susy era la buscadora que sostenía con entusiasmo la Snitch dorada en su mano, mientras lo de su casan vitoreaban. Inconscientemente bajo hacia el terreno para felicitar a Charlie, lo vio bajar de su escoba todavía frunciendo el seño, se subió la escoba al hombro y en cuanto lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron, estuvo a punto de darle una sonrisa pero una persona de cabello negro se lanzó sobre Charlie, Patricia Mastherson lo abrazaba. Agachó la cabeza disgustada consigo misma, se dio la vuelta y antes de saber muy bien lo que hacía, estaba abrazando con ímpetu a Marcus Fletcher y con una escueta felicitación, se dirigió de nuevo hacia el castillo.

Charlie no la siguió ni pretendió hacerlo, a lo lejos pudo ver que él abrasaba a las personas que lo hacían, por obligación. Esa noche habría una fiesta en su sala común, la cerveza de mantequilla y el wisky de fuego de contrabando, estaba asegurado.

Las paredes insonorizadas, la música a alto volumen inundaba la sala y eso a los prefectos no le importaba, estaban celebrando, Huffelpuff había ganado el primer juego del año ¡Contra Gryffindor!, era para celebrarlo.

Nymphadora atreviéndose, decidió bajar a observar y experimentar un poco de ese ambiente, por lo general en los años anteriores cuando su equipo ganaba algún partido, ella escapaba hacia la sala de Gryffindor o se quedaba en su cuarto acostada durmiendo.

Bajó con la misma ropa con la cual había ido al partido, no se había cambiado y no lo haría para una fiesta en la cual no dudaría ni dos segundos. Sus jeans ajustados, sus zapatillas deportivas negras, su camisa manga larga negra, cubierta por una camisa de cuadros ajustada roja, era el aspecto informal que la caracterizaba. Su cabello castaño caía a media espalda y su cara desprovista de maquillaje, podría ser-si ella los hubiera dejado alguna vez mirarla-a ojo de los hombres angelical.

Se dio un paseo por la sala, tanteó el terreno e intentó hablar con alguna que otra persona, luego de diez minutos desistió, no podía hablar con otras personas sin pensar que hablaban cosas sin sentidos. Por curiosidad se acercó a la barra improvisada que habían hecho los alumnos de Hufflepuf, un chico que estaba tras ella la saludó.

—Pensé que estarías en la sala común de Gryffindor con Charlie, nunca celebras con nosotros—le comentó él sin poder controlar su tono de reproche.

—Decidí aventurarme yo sola—sonrió mirando las bebidas con interés. —¿Cuál me recomendarías?

—Para ti, la cerveza de mantequilla—respondió sin dudar.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Eres primeriza, no puedes aventurarte con el Whisky de fuego—respondió de manera dulce. La veían como una pequeña y eso la atormentaba.

—Dame una botella de Whisky de fuego—repitió con vehemencia.

—¿Una botella? —Replicó abriendo los ojos impresionado—creo que no sabes lo fuerte que es…

—Solo dame la botella.

—No puedo regalarla Tonks. —suspiró apenado.

—Robb yo te la pago. —sonó una voz detrás de Tonks, ella se volteó, y vio la mirada de Marcus Fletcher sobre ella sonriendo.

—No, no es necesario.

—Tranquila—dijo Marcus posando una mano sobre su hombro y recibiendo la botella de manos de Robb—¿Te gustaría acompañarme?. —ella asintió antes de seguirlo hasta uno de los sillones de la sala. Él se sentó y la instó para que ella hiciera lo mismo a su lado. Creando un vaso de cristal con su varita, lo llenó hasta la mitad de Whisky de fuego y se lo entregó a Tonks.

Tonks miró su vaso con desconfianza, nunca había bebido. Acercó el vaso hacia su nariz y lo olió, retiró la cara del bazo casi asfixiada, el olor era fuerte.

—Tómatelo a pecho—le recomendó—luego de unos cuántos tragos te acostumbras.

—¿Estas…seguro? —preguntó ella dudosa.

—Créeme preciosa…—fanfarroneó—ya he bebido lo suficiente.

Respirando hondo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió hasta que el fondo del vaso quedó de nuevo trasparente. Sintió que su garganta era inundada por un calor abrazador, sin poder contenerse tosió sintiendo que se asfixiaba. Unas palmadas en su espalda le hizo acordarse de que no estaba sola y un poco avergonzada, se obligó a serenarse.

—¿Y? —indagó Fletcher interesado.

—Estuvo…bien—respondió sintiéndose algo mareada—pero creo que no estoy preparada para…—iba a decir seguir bebiendo, pero decidió que no mas de no estar preparada, era hora de aventurarse. —Dame más. —exigió de repente levantando su vaso.

—Calma…acabas de beber una y es muy pronto para…

—Dame mas…—lo interrumpió insistiendo. Fletcher rió meneando la cabeza.

—Acabo de despertar al monstruo que permanecía dormido, ¡Merlín me perdone! —dramatizó llenando su vaso.

—Este monstruo no se dormirá mas—replicó levantando su vaso en forma de brindis, antes de llevárselo de nuevo a sus labios y beber hasta el fondo.

Luego de cuatro vasos más, sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Reía por cualquier tontería que le decía Fletcher, recibía de a buen grado las caricias que él le daba en sus mejillas y cintura, sin contar que recibió con mucho gusto el beso que él le dio. Sus labios se amoldaron y el beso cada vez se hacía más intenso, sintió como él la tomaba de la nuca y ladeaba la cabeza para profundizar el beso, cuando sintió la lengua sobre sus labios pidiendo el acceso ella se lo permitió, pero justo cuando sus lenguas se tocaron la imagen de Charlie apareció en su mente y tuvo que apartarlo tomándolo de los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado, mirando sobre todo la boca de ella todavía sonrojada por el beso.

—Necesito aire—fue su respuesta. Él la tomó de la mano y la acompañó hasta la salida de la sala común, justo cuando estaban saliendo ella se mareó y él la tomó de la cintura con torpeza, ya que él estaba también algo pasado de tragos. Quedando frente a frente, ella de espalda a las escaleras que se dirigían hacia los corredores, se miraron a los ojos, ella sintió esa necesidad impetuosa de beber otro vaso de whisky de fuego, pero veía que todo le daba vueltas y que la cara de Marcus se acercaba de nuevo hacia ella.

—¡Fletcher!—se escuchó una gruesa voz a su espalda, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y volteándose con torpeza, todavía sostenida por los brazos de Marcus, vio a Charlie justo en el piso donde ellos se encontraban. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, y por la tensión que se reflejaba en su enorme espalda y hombros, estaba furioso.

Tonks lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse, el Whisky hacía mella en ella como se le antojara.

—¡ Charlie! —Exclamó ella torpemente—A que no adivinas…—rió tontamente apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho de Marcus, sentía que si se soltaba se caería y como era ella de torpe al caminar estando sobria, con unos tragos de más sería fatal. —Acabo de probar…—miró a los lados como para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba y susurró: —El whisky de fuego. —volvió a reír. —¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó inocentemente.

Charlie tenía posada la mirada en el brazo con el que Marcus envolvía la delgada cintura de Tonks, justo cuando ella hizo su última pregunta él levantó de nuevo la vista hacia ella.

—Me invitaron, Nymphadora—Robb, el de la barra improvisada, le había avisado a través de una apurada carta, de el extraño comportamiento de Nymphadora, pero lo que más preocupante le parecía era querer ahogarse prácticamente en Whisky de alcohol, eso por parte de ella, era sumamente preocupante. Admitía-internamente-que ella tenía derecho a vivir esas experiencias en su vida, pero con él, que sabía muy bien que podría cuidarla. No con personas desconocidas, las cuales tenían las testosteronas a millón. Cuando leyó que Marcus Fletcher había pagado la botella y la había invitado a beber, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Hufflepuf.

—Uy, uy, uy, me parece que alguien está molesto—canturreó Nymphadora meneando su dedo índice hacia él. Una estridente risa salió de nuevo de sus labios, Marcus por su parte solo tocaba su cintura sobre su delgada camisa.

—Ven aquí Nymphadora—dijo Charlie aparentando tranquilidad. Se acercó unos pasos hacia donde ella se encontraba. La tomó de la mano y la apartó de Marcus con brusquedad. Nymphadora soltó un grito ahogado.

—¡Au! Eso dolió—dijo mientras se mareaba de nuevo. Charlie la retuvo con más fuerza del brazo.

—Camina—fue su tajante réplica. Presionó las mandíbulas con furia cuando ella volvió a marearse. La estaba dirigiendo de nuevo a la entrada de su sala común, cuando la voz de Fletcher lo detuvo.

—Weasley, no seas tan aguafiestas, Tonks y yo nos divertíamos—replicó el retirándose de la pared.

—Te aconsejo que te alejes de ella—dijo amenazante él.

—¿Tu? ¿Me aconsejas?¿A mí? —Bufó riendo—¿Qué eres?¿Su dueño acaso?

—Sigue mi consejo Fletcher, aléjate de ella.

—¡Oye! Tú no tienes derecho a…—empezó a replicar Nymphadora cuando la voz de Charlie la interrumpió.

—¡Tú cállate y camina! —avanzó con ella un poco más. Pero ella detuvo su paso y empezó a sollozar.

—No puedo caminar, soy tan torpe—él la tomó en brazos sin replicar dijo la contraseña de la sala común de Huffelpuf-escrito por Robb en la carta-y entró, subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Preguntando a unas chicas que se encontraban por allí, encontró su habitación en ese momento sola, y la acostó en una de las camas, sin importar si era de ella o no. —tan torpe, tan torpe. —murmuraba mientras cerraba los ojos adormilada. —tú no me quieres. —sollozó de nuevo.

—Claro que te quiero, Dora. —dijo pasando su mano por los cabellos de ella.

—No lo haces, me has olvidado, ya no soy nada para ti— Charlie vio como una lágrima surcaba por la mejilla de ella y con delicadeza la retiró con su dedo índice.

—Eres todo para mí.

—Lo dices porque estoy borracha.

—¿Entonces admites que te pasaste de tragos? —cuestionó en tono ácido.

—Sigues enfadado.

—Pues claro que lo estoy…—suspiró, al siguiente día podrían hablar, ese no era el momento, ella estaba bebida y no recapacitaría. Le quitó los zapatos y la levantó para meterla bajo el edredón. Besó su frente para despedirse—Descansa Tonks. —susurró sobres esta.

Él se acercó a la puerta y con su varita hizo un movimiento apagando todas las velas, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

—Te quiero Charlie. —murmuró Tonks medio dormida.

—Yo más, hasta mañana—pero esta vez no esperó ni recibió respuesta, Tonks ya estaba dormida.

Salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y con un movimiento de cabeza le agradeció a Robb, este le hizo el mismo movimiento como despedida y así Charlie salió y se dirigió de nuevo a su sala común, sin rastro de Marcus Fletcher por ningún lado.

Sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cerebro una tras otra. Removiéndose en su cama incómoda, trató de tapar la luz proveniente de algún lugar que molestaba su vista, a pesar de que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, podía sentir la luz penetrar y aguijonear mas fuerte su cerebro. Se pasó el edredón hasta la cabeza, pensando que así, de alguna manera disminuiría su dolor.

Se preguntó cómo podría haber amanecido de aquella forma, ella muy raras veces llegaba a enfermarse pero solo una imagen pasó por su mente mientras la forzaba a recordar: el beso con Fletcher. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían, mientras otro aguijonazo la hacía arrugar el gesto, recordó luego la botella de whisky de fuego y a Fletcher consumiendo con ella, se habían pasado de tragos.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama mientras sentía como la cabeza le pesaba, se dirigió al baño mirando su aspecto en el espejo, su pelo estaba enmarañado y sus ojos enrojecidos, se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha, pero justo cuando se quitaba los calcetines, la imagen de Charlie quitándole los zapatos acudió a su mente seguido de Charlie amenazando a Fletcher y llevándola a su habitación. Profirió un grito ahogado. Frunció el seño con preocupación. El humor de Charlie no debería de estar muy bueno ese día, presentía que estaba enfadado.

¿Y si lo está qué? Se preguntó ella misma. El no es tu padre, ni tu hermano…ni tu novio. Suspiró con pesadez a la vez que introducía el cuerpo al interior de la ducha.

Se vistió de la manera más desaliñada y sencilla que su animó le permitió. Si hubiera sido por ella, no se hubiera vestido. Unos shorts y una ancha camisa que lo tapaba, simulaba que no tenía nada más que eso, su cabello caía mojado por su espalda y unos lentes tapaban sus ojos. Al bajar a la sala común se percató que muchos de los que se encontraban allí, estaban en los sillones sin ánimos y arrugando la cara cada vez que alguien alzaba la voz. Abrió el retrato con desgana, caminó por los pasillos hacia el comedor sintiendo que su jaqueca aumentaba cuando pasaba por un pasillo muy iluminado.

Entró al comedor mirando el suelo, sus pies inconscientemente la dirigieron a la mesa, el sonido de los cubiertos eran como latigazos para su cerebro, sin darse mucha cuenta se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se sentaba con pesadez. Tomó la jarra de café caliente que había y llenó su tasa hasta el tope. Sopló un poco el café antes de llevársela a los labios, cuando sintió el sabor de café inundar su lengua, suspiró con agrado.

—¡Impresionante! Ya estás sobria, te felicito Nymphadora—dijo una gruesa y sarcástica voz a su lado. Tonks se atragantó con el café, apretó los ojos con fuerza a la vez que trataba de calmar los espasmos que la inundaban por la toz. Miró a su lado, Charlie tomaba café con los codos apoyados a la mesa despreocupadamente mirando al frente.

—¿ Charlie?¿Que…?—miró extrañada a Charlie. ¿Qué hacía en su mesa? Miro a los lados y una pregunta muy diferente reverberó en su mente.

¿Qué hago en su mesa? porque era cierto, estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, quizás era la costumbre que nunca se perdía, solía acompañarlo en todas las comidas.

—No…no sabía que…inconscientemente pensé que…ya me voy—suspiró levantándose. Pero justo antes de hacerlo Charlie le retiró los lentes de los ojos, Tonks arrugó la cara y entreabrió un poco los ojos para poder verlo. —Devuélvemelos. — Charlie la miro detenidamente antes de lanzar con algo de brusquedad los lentes sobre la mesa e irse. Sintió como su pelo se transformaba de un intenso color rojo por la furia, todo rastro de dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Se levantó de la mesa para emprender su camino tras Charlie, en uno de sus pasos tropezó con sus pies y casi se caía, siguió a Charlie hasta el terreno del colegio, en donde él se encontraba mirando el lago. Tonks miro su espalda. Siempre había llamado la atención de casi todas la féminas de Hogwartz, era ancha y musculosa, ella lo sabía muy bien, varias veces había visto a Charlie sin camisa cuando entraba a su sala común a hurtadillas y se metía en su cama para dormir con él. Había veces en donde solía tener pesadillas y otras en donde quería compañía para dormir. Ella se dirigía hacia su dormitorio cuando eso sucedía, entraba a hurtadillas al cuarto, se acostaba en su cama, levantaba el brazo de él y lo posaba sobre su cintura. Él sin abrir los ojos-acostumbrado a esa situación- la apretaba, besaba su cabeza y ella se quedaban profundamente dormida. Luego a la mañana siguiente como había entrado, salía. Todos la conocían y sabía que dormía con Charlie, por eso casi nadie le prestaba atención, a excepción de varias chicas que se morían de envidia.

La última vez que había dormido con él, había sido justo antes de que él se hubiera hecho novio de Patricia Mastherson, desde el momento en que se relacionaron, había preferido no estar cerca de la sala común y mucho menos entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación. No creía soportar ver a Charlie acostado con Patricia como cuando lo hacía con ella.

Se acercó a él y sin proponerlo asestó en él un fuerte golpe en la espalda. El suponía que uno de los tantos arrebatos de ella llegaría, así que los recibió sin inmutarse.

—¡Idiota, estúpido, egocéntrico! —gritó golpeándolo de nuevo con cada insulto que daba, pero esta vez en el pecho. Él se había volteado para mirarla.—¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme como se te antoje, cabeza de zanahoria? —lo golpeó de nuevo en el pecho. Charlie la miraba con las manos en los bolsillos sin tratar de detenerla, de vez en cuando movía la cabeza para relajar los músculos del cuello. —¿Por qué crees que puedes llegar y manejar mi vida como se te antoje? ¡yo decido con quien estar! —gritó. Varias personas en el castillo mientras pasaban mirando a los jardines, mostraban su curiosidad hacia lo sucedido sin detener su caminar—¡No tienes derecho a amenazar a las personas con las que estoy!

Charlie seguía mirándola sin pronunciar palabra, pero esta vez de una manera fría.

—¡No tienes ningún…Derecho! —Golpeó de nuevo su pecho—¡Estuve a punto…a punto de marcar una diferencia en mi vida gracias a Marcus!

El nombre de Marcus pareció haber sido el detonante para que Charlie hablara.

—¿Metiendo tu lengua en la boca de Fletcher?—preguntó en voz baja solo para que ella lo escuchara, pero Nymphadora sabía que si ella fuera hombre, el no dudaría en golpearla.

—¡Pudimos llegar más lejos si no hubieras aparecido! —claro, ella no se refería a lo que se podría dar a entender con esa frase, ella se refería a llegar a mantener una relación de noviazgo, quizás estaba alucinando un poco solo por un simple beso, pero eso no la detenía para decir en ese momento lo que pensaba.

—Revolcándote con él como una Pu…—no pudo terminar la frase, porque la mano de Nymphadora impactó con fuerza sobre su mejilla. En un arrebato de furia la tomó por la nuca, bajo los cabellos con fuerza, acercó su cara con más fuerza de la debida hacia la de él y justo cuando sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros, masculló:

—No vuelvas a tentarme.

Nymphadora nunca había visto la furia que reflejaban los ojos de Charlie, pero la cercanía que tenía en esos momentos, hizo que su cabello volviera a su color natural. El cálido aliento de él mojaba sus labios, ella miraba sus labios mientras los suyos estaban entreabiertos. Sentía los músculos del brazo que precedía a la mano, con la cual la tomaba de la nuca, en tensión. Podía verlos marcados a través de la camisa de cuadro que tenía puesta.

Charlie rodeó su cintura con el otro brazo, la acercó a él, para después sin soltarle la nuca, bajar la mano por sus glúteos hasta llegar al borde de la enorme camisa. Tonks dio un respingo y se arqueó por instinto cuando él metió la mano bajo la camisa y tocó con la yema de sus dedos las costuras del corto short.

—Trata de no despertar la curiosidad de los hombres, Nymphadora—gruñó antes de soltarla con brusquedad y dejarla sola frente al lago, mientras él se dirigía al interior del castillo apretando los puños con fuerza.


End file.
